Pilica's Birthday
by ForeverSilencez
Summary: its Pilica's birthday, and she wants it to be wonderful...but will it end up wonderful?


I'm only writing this, because my friend's birthday is coming up and this is her birthday gift. Well happy birthday GoddessLD! Are you happy now?! This is going to be a long day...sigh...-.-  
  
~Darkangel237  
  
Pilica was getting ready for her big day. Today is her birthday, when she is turning 13. She is so excited, because she was finally becoming a teenager. She hasn't been this excited since the Shaman Fight, nor has she been this worried. She was worried that Horo Horo might ruin the party by eating everything at the party, just like he did last year.  
  
"I hope everyone can make it to my party!" Pilica said joyfully. She was examining herself in the mirror. She straightened out her new skirt that she just bought last week, just for the party. Then she combed her hair, until all of the frizzles were gone. She looked at herself with a satisfied smile and turned around to find her brother standing at the doorway.  
  
"Pilica...you look...very...pretty," Horo Horo said as stared at her sister. Horo Horo was wearing the same clothes he wore everyday. Pilica expected this, because he wore the same clothes last year on her birthday as well. Pilica smiled at her older brother and gave him a hug of thanks. Horo Horo blushed slightly at Pilica's actions, because Pilica hasn't hugged him in a long time.  
  
"So is everyone coming?" Pilica asked. She was hoping everyone could make it, especially Ren. Pilica had a crush on Ren, every since the first time she met him. Pilica loved every feature of Ren, but she hated how he tormented her brother. Yet she loved him, even if he was evil. She knew that deep inside of him, there was some good, and that he was just afraid to show it. But Pilica never talked to Ren, because she was too shy, and she was too afraid that she might stutter on her words.  
  
"Yes, everyone is coming," Horo Horo replied. Pilica jumped in joy. She ran downstairs and into the kitchen. There she found a beautifully set table, with delicious food. She glanced back at her brother, who had followed her and she smiled. She hugged him once again and sat down at the table. She was amazed at what her brother cooked, and she didn't even know that her brother could cook.  
  
"Its...Delicious!" Pilica said, as she started to eat. Horo Horo as usual, was eating like a pig. He was enjoying the food, and didn't even hear what his sister had said. Pilica stared at Horo Horo and then started to eat again. She knew she couldn't stop Horo Horo, so she might as well let him eat all he wants now. She was hoping that Horo Horo would get so full that he wouldn't eat food at the party. This was practically impossible, as she knows that Horo Horo can never be full. Even if he was full, he could still eat. This was the brother she knows and the brother she loves.  
  
Right after breakfast, the doorbell rang. Pilica ran to the door, and Tamao was here. Tamao was a very shy girl. She had a crush on Yoh for a very long time, but ever since the Shaman Fight had ended, she felt that Yoh would never love her. She told Horo Horo all of this, and Horo Horo always comforted her. And one day, they just started to go out.  
  
Pilica greeted Tamao and let her in. Horo Horo came out from the kitchen to see who it is, and when he saw Tamao, he ran over and gave her a hug. Tamao blushed and she hugged him back. They all sat down in silence. Pilica felt uncomfortable, because of the long silence, so she cleared her throat.  
  
"So...have you got everything?" Pilica asked. Tamao nodded and opened the bag that she was holding. Inside was an assortment of food, and party items. Horo Horo gasped, and pulled out the food from the bag. Pilica pulled Horo Horo away from the food, and told Tamao to put the food in the kitchen. Tamao took all of the food and brought it to the kitchen. Pilica was still trying to hold onto Horo Horo. 'This is just like last year,' Pilica thought.  
  
~Flashback to last year birthday party~  
  
"Horo Horo!! Give me that bag of chips!!" Pilica shouted. She was chasing after Horo Horo, trying to get the bag of chips.  
  
"No!! I'm hungry!!" Horo Horo replied.  
"Your always hungry!!" Pilica shouted. Everyone was staring at her. Everyone was there except Ren. Ren didn't come to the party, for an unknown reason. Probably because he just didn't want to come. Pilica felt unsatisfied of her birthday party, because of Horo Horo, and Ren. She loved her brother a lot, but he could never stop eating! If only he would stop eating and concentrate on his goals more, he would've won the Shaman Fight. She knew he probably wouldn't have because no one did, but she hoped he did, she wanted him to.  
  
"No!! I need this!!" Horo Horo shouted.  
"Give it to me!!" Pilica replied. Everyone stared at them weirdly. Then Pilica let go, and Horo Horo flew forward. Horo Horo flew right into the drinks, and the pitcher soda flew into the air. It spilled all over Horo Horo, who had opened the bag of chips and was munching away happily.  
  
~End of Flashback~  
  
'I hope this party don't end up like last year's' Pilica thought, after the flashback she had. Horo Horo had finally stopped struggling away from Pilica's grip. He was looking worriedly at Pilica's expression. She looked like tears were about to leak out from here beautiful blue eyes, yet she was trying to smile. Remembering all the good yet bad times hurt Pilica. She didn't want to remember all of these memories, even if they were good. She wanted to just enjoy her birthday.  
  
"Are you ok?" Horo Horo whispered gently. Pilica fell into his arms hugging him tightly. "Yes...I'm ok," Pilica responded. She didn't want to let go of Horo Horo, but she knew she had to. So Pilica finally let go of Horo Horo. Horo Horo, being the person he is, thought he must've said something, and asked if he did anything to hurt Pilica.  
  
"Was it something I did?" Horo Horo asked. "No," Pilica replied. "Then?" Horo Horo asked. "Just memories," Pilica replied. "Oh," Horo Horo said. "I know what will cheer you up!" "What?" "Your birthday party!"  
  
DING DONG!  
  
"I'll get it!" Pilica yelled. She ran to the door, hoping it was Ren. When she opened the door, it was not Ren, however, it was Lyserg. Lyserg has green hair, and always wears detective like clothes. He was a real gentleman, and his Shaman is Morphine.  
  
"Hi," Lyserg said and walked in. "Hey, the presents go over here," Pilica said, and pointed at a table. Lyserg put his present at the table and then sat down on the couch. "Hey!" Horo Horo said, and smiled. Horo Horo went into the kitchen to help Tamao. "So, Happy birthday Pilica," Lygserg said. "Thank you," Pilica replied. There was a long silence. "PILICA!!" Tamao shouted from the kitchen. Pilica and Lyserg ran into the kitchen finding Horo Horo trying to get the cake, and Tamao pulling Horo Horo away from it. Pilica let out a little giggle at her brothers expression. Horo Horo looked like he was choking because Tamao was pulling on his shirt, which the collar was choking him. Pilica quickly helped Tamao pull Horo Horo out of the kitchen. Tamao went back to work on the cake.  
  
"Onii-chan...why do you always have to be like that?" Pilica asked in a whining voice.  
"What?! I was hungry!!" Horo Horo responded, trying to squirm his way out of it, like he always did.  
"Your always hungry," Lyserg laughed.  
"Its not my fault!" Horo Horo replied.  
"Then, whose fault is it?" Tamao asked.  
"Its...uhh...Tamao's food!! It is just so good!!" Horo Horo replied, and his face grew red. Pilica and Lyserg laughed.  
  
DING DONG!  
  
"Yay! Another guest!" Pilica yelled and ran to the door. This time it was Anna and Yoh. Anna became a lot nicer after the shaman fight ended. Anna used to boss everyone around and if they wouldn't do what she told them to, she would give them a death glare. Now she was kinder and gentler, and she finally got married to Yoh. They got married one year after the Shaman fight ended. Yoh was very calm and laid back person. He was very kind and caring as well, and he loved to listen to music.  
"Yo," Yoh said. Anna and Yoh came in and put their presents on the table and then sat down on a couch.  
"I haven't heard from you for a while, Yoh!" Horo Horo said and sat down next to Yoh. Yoh gave Horo Horo a big smile.  
"I've had a great time on our honeymoon and then after that we got settled in at our house. Its great," Yoh said.  
"Ohh, no wonder," Horo Horo said.  
"So, Happy birthday Pilica," Yoh said happily.  
"Happy birthday," Anna said.  
"Thank you so much for coming," Pilica responded. This made her remember last year, when Yoh and Anna arrived. Anna wasn't as nice as she was now, but she was still nice. She remembered how Yoh laughed so much, and his big smile. Pilica gave a smile.  
"I think I'll go help out Tamao," Anna said and got up and went to the kitchen.  
"Has she been like that lately?" Horo Horo asked.  
"Well she still does tell me to do things for her at times, but she has been very helpful," Yoh responded.  
  
DING DONG!  
  
Pilica ran to the door and there was Ren, who was drenched with water Chocolove who was laughing at Ren, and Jun who didn't seem so happy. Ren stormed into the house, and threw his present at the table and sat down.  
"Are you ok?" Pilica asked Ren, looking worriedly at him.  
"Am I ok?! Am I ok?! I called a taxi, and guess who comes up!! CHOCOLOVE!! He can't even drive! He crashed into a fire hydrant, 10 times!! I can't believe this!" Ren stormed.  
"Do you have a towel or clothes you can lend my brother?" Jun asked. Horo Horo went upstairs and came back with clothes.  
"Umm...ok, I guess this is good enough," Jun said and took the clothes, "here Ren," she said as she handed Ren the clothes.  
"The bathroom is down the hall and to your right," Horo Horo said. Ren stormed off.  
"Umm...Onii-chan? The bathroom is to the left, the closet is to the right," Pilica said.  
"Oops," Horo Horo said.  
"What the hell?! This is a closet!! How is this a bathroom?! What is Boro Boro thinking?!" Ren yelled. Lyserg and Yoh flinched. Horo Horo was trying to act like nothing happened and Jun and Pilica was laughing.  
"I think it is to the left!" Pilica yelled to Ren. They heard a door open and a door slam shut. They could tell it was Ren.  
"Does he need anger management or what?!" Horo Horo said.  
"Or what?" Chocolove asked. There was silence.  
"HAHAHAHAHAAA!! I get it!! OR what? Or what are you going to do about it!! HAHAHAHA!!" Pilica cracked up. Everyone stared at her awkwardly.  
"It's not suppose to be funny," Chocolove said. There was another long and awkward silence. Ren came back into the room and sat down right next to Pilica.  
"Hey." Ren said, who seems to have calmed down a little bit.  
"Ahem," Jun cleared her throat.  
"Oh yea, Happy birthday Pilica," Ren said. Pilica blushed a light pink and looked down. Ren looked surprise at her action, but no one else noticed it.  
"So who wants to hear a new joke?" Chocolove asked.  
"NO!" Everyone responded, except for Ren and Pilica. Pilica looked up and noticed Ren looking at her. She smiled slightly at him, not knowing what else to do.  
"Uhh..." Ren started.  
"Lunch...Well...Time to eat!!" Tamao shouted from the kitchen. Everyone got up and ran to the kitchen. There was wonderful and delicious food all laid out in front of them on the table. Everyone sat down and started to eat. After everyone was done, except Horo Horo who was taking all the leftovers, everyone went into the living room.  
"What to do now?" Horo Horo said as he came out of the kitchen.  
"What about spin the bottle?" Chocolove said all of a sudden.  
"Uhhh..." Ren started.  
"Ok!" Horo Horo said. Tamao brought a bottle over and everyone sat in a circle. Since it was Pilica's birthday, she spinned first. The bottle landed on Ren, and Pilica blushed. She didn't want to kiss Ren in front of everyone, but she had to do it. She went over to Ren and stared into his deep yellow eyes. She came closer to Ren and her lips met his. They fell into a kiss; after 10 seconds, Ren broke away. Pilica and Ren were madly blushing, while everyone just stared.  
"I...need to talk to you," Ren whispered into Pilica's ear right before she sat back down. Now it was Ren's turn and he landed on Horo Horo.  
"I am not kissing him!!" Horo Horo yelled. Everyone was surprised that it landed on Horo Horo; they took no notice of him yelling. Ren pulled Pilica away from everyone.  
"Pilica...I...love...you," Ren whispered, as he pulled her into his arms. Pilica hugged Ren back and stared into his eyes.  
"This is the best birthday ever..."  
  
its not the very best, but I tried to put as much as I can, and I tried to make it the way GoddessLD likes it. Everyone...wish her a wonderful and happy birthday!  
  
~darkangel237 


End file.
